Fotografía
by Rukia Nair
Summary: Una sola fotografía suya... ¿como es posible que no la tenga? se preguntarán... pues les digo, que hoy la obtuve, y fue lo mejor...


**FOTOGRAFÍA**

**KONICHIWA MINA SAN**

**Bueno este es otro one shoth que les traigo para su deleite (si es que le gusta claro y si no espero sus consejos para mejorar)**

**Este lo tengo hace casi como un mes, lo escribí al día siguiente que publiqué acontecimientos, pues ese día vi por enésima vez el capítulo 361, y la idea sale de la parte final, no recuerdo el nombre del sector pero es lo que ocupaba la Enciclopedia Shinigami. Rukia dice que tiene fotos de lo que hizo, e Ichigo dice que le agradaría mucho verlas, claro como no le va agradar, bien que quiere jeje**

**Me encanta escribir este tipo de fics, y espero que a ustedes les guste mi trabajo… que no es nada libidinoso, pues yo no quiero transmitir sentimientos de lujuria, solo de amor (se que suena muy… cursi)**

**Y antes de darles paso al one shot, debo decir que:**

**Tite me esta matando de incertidumbre, y para colmo debo esperar hasta el miércoles para el sig manga, vaya bronca, pero lo bueno es que llegará , y del anime pues WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, no puedo creer que acabó, pero admito que el final estuvo bueno, esa despedida, no fue una despedida, solo un Nos vemos Luego, y yo esperaré a ver más… bueno mejor dejo de quejarme, y les dejo con un capítulo más de BLEACH (ya quisiera un capi así como sierre de emisión…? buuuu BLEACH se va por largo tiempo de la tv… buuuuuu… Maldito Rock Lee quisiera matarlo)**

**IR=RI**

Ha pasado ya mucho tiempo, y sí, la verdad es que hasta ahora no tengo una fotografía suya, ni siquiera una donde se le distinga a medias, cualquiera pensaría que es porque es un alma y no sale reflejada en la fotografía al igual que los vampiros, pero no, esa no es la razón, sino que cada que cojo mi celular e intento tomar una foto suya, siempre aparece alguien o se presenta una situación, y dejo de lado el asunto.

Inclusive hace unos momentos lo intenté, cuando estaba en el parque comprando un helado, pero justo en ese momento sonó mi insignia y nos apresuramos a la zona indicada para exterminar el hollow. Maldito Hollow!

Cualquiera diría que después de tanto tiempo que paso junto a ella ya tendría una mínimamente decente fotografía, pero no, ¿y porque no le pido que pose para poder tomarle una?, simple… todos se darían cuenta de mis sentimientos si me expongo de esa manera, y si se la pido acabaría burlándose de mi con esa vocecita tan irritante que usa, por eso decidí que en cuanto regresemos a mi casa, tomaré una fotografía suya cuando este durmiendo en mi armario…

_Toda la tarde Ichigo se la pasó de lo más raro, no deja de lado su celular, parece que ya lo tiene pegado a su mano, nunca lo había visto tan apegado a ese aparato… Ahora que me doy cuenta, siempre intenta hacer algo, pero al final no lo hace y se voltea fastidiado cuando lo encuentro con la mirada._

_-Oi… que tienes con eso, acaso no piensas ni dejar que cargue, de seguro y ya no tiene batería – le espeté en tono amigable_

-No molestes, deja mis cosas…- la miro y no se porque? aunque se vea mas madura no cambió ese carácter, es más me pregunto como con tantos años de "vida" aún tiene ese carácter juvenil e infantil

_-bueno luego no te quejes cuando se te acabe la batería cuando más lo necesites- volví mi vista hacia el manga que estaba leyendo sentada en el armario_

Tenía razón, pues que tal y estoy a punto de tomar la foto y se apaga… mejor lo cargo, y programo para que no suene el tono de captura de imagen, así no se dará cuenta de que le tomé la foto.

-a donde vas? – le cuestioné en el momento que la vi cerrar mi armario, antes de conectar mi celular

_-hace calor, iré a ducharme. Hazte cargo si escuchas la alarma – salí de su habitación, no sin antes advertir un ademán de que haría lo que le pedí, pero mejor me daba prisa, ya que como anda tan metido en esa cosa, deja que el hollow se le escape._

Mejor dejaba cargando un momento mi celular, y me iba por un jugo, ya tendría una buena oportunidad después.

-Rukia chan, puedo pasar, solo quiero cepillarme los dientes –

Vi como Yuzu, golpeaba la puerta del baño, ya había tanta confianza entre ellas que hasta a veces compartían la tina juntas las tres, no quiero ni imaginármelas, soy hombre por Kami!, y de solo pensar en Rukia desnuda junto a mis hermanas, me causa temor y curiosidad, temor porque no asimilo que mis hermanas van creciendo y, pues se desarrollan no?, y curiosidad porque quisiera poder ver a la enana en la tina en total desnudez… ¡Oh, sería glorioso poder verla!

-_pasa Yuzu_ – indicó haciendo sonar el pestillo del seguro – _no te olvides de serrar antes de irte_ – escucho que le dice mientras mi hermana ingresa y al mismo tiempo se escucha la ducha, y yo me dirijo a la cocina.

Pasaron unos momentos, y escuche como Yuzu llamaba a Karin diciendo que ya estaba lista.

-A donde van? – le cuestioné, pues siempre solían consultarme antes de salir

-hoy sale la lista de lo que se presentará en el festival cultural del instituto, y como Karin es una de las representantes del club deportivo, debe ir para ver en que horario se llevará a cabo el juego, y yo como estoy encargada de la organización de las obras, debo saber bien a que horas se presentaran cada una – decía mientras alistaba su mochila

-Ya vámonos…- apareció Karin en las gradas

-se cuidan…- fue lo único que pude decirles

-Ichi nii, dile a Rukia que la esperaremos en la fuente a las cuatro…-

-Y a donde van? – estaba curioso pues nunca vi que ellas salieran con Rukia, generalmente me lo pedían a mi

-Iremos a una nueva piscina que se inauguró hace algunos días onii chan –

-Piscina…? yo no les dije que puedan ir…- estaba molesto, como dejar que mis dos hermanas quinceañeras vayan a un lugar así, ni pensarlo, demasiados chicos alrededor… sí se lo que piensan, pero al igual que mi padre, soy muy sobre protector con ellas, y también con Rukia, pues no puedo dejar que nadie más que yo la vea… ¿eh?

-bueno nos vamos. Dile eso a Rukia quieres Ichi nii – y ambas se fueron sin más

Al poco rato, dejando de darle vueltas al asunto de acompañar o no a mis hermanas y a Rukia a la piscina, decidí mejor meditarlo en mi cama, caminé con paso lento, note una luz cuando llegué a la planta superior, la cual venía del baño, me dirigí casi a puntillas a la puerta, incitado por la curiosidad, asome la vista empujando un poco más la puerta... sin ser capaz de encontrar una mejor palabra para describir lo que vi, puedo decir que fue una visión divina.

Rukia, la enana, mandona y gruñona, pero también la que mejor me comprende en todo este mundo y en el otro, estaba de espaldas, casi de perfil con vista al lavamanos, donde esta el espejo, sujetando en una mano una toalla con la que pasaba por su cuerpo desnudo, sí, completamente desnudo, y gracias al espejo, pude distinguir los botones que embanderaban sus pequeñas y firmes colinas femeninas, no hice más que quedarme como un bobo observándola, hasta que cogió otra toalla y se la envolvió, fue entonces cuando comprendí que saldría del baño, y con prisa, pero cuidadoso de que no me escuche, corrí a mi habitación, y una vez ahí, pude respirar tranquilamente sintiéndome a salvo de mi impúdica observación.

Mi celular sonó indicando un sms, y renegué contra mi mismo, pues justo pude haberle tomado una foto, y no tenía mi maldito celular, hubiera sido la foto más perfecta, pues ahí con su cabello mojado y chorreando algunas gotas y sus mejillas y la punta de su nariz algo rosas, habría sido perfecta tomarla en esa perspectiva, no de cuerpo entero, no me siento capaz para invadir ya de esa manera su intimidad y menos relegarla a una fotografía erótica… solo me hubiera gustado captar para la perpetuidad la inocencia que su rostro refleja cuando se siente calmada y relajada.

_-¿Qué haces parado ahí estorbando el paso? – le reclamé cuando regresé a su habitación, y lo encontré como un poste en medio de la misma_

-na… nada – estaba algo nervioso, pues me siento culpable de haberla visto así, inclusive casi y se me presenta una erección

_-quítate – lo empujé, pues no se movía y yo quería abrir el armario para sacar mi traje de baño y llevármelo a la piscina_

-esta es mi habitación, no tienes porque darme órdenes –

_-será tu habitación, pero tu armario es solo mío – dije mientras sacaba una pequeña cajita donde tenía un conjunto de dos piezas_

Observé que cogía una cajita color blanca del fondo de MI armario, su rostro se ruborizó un poco, me dio curiosidad de saber porque – que es eso? –

_-nada… solo algo que me llevaré a la piscina –_

-a la piscina? – no me agradaba pensar e imaginar que podría ser su traje de baño

_-Rangiku san me lo regaló la vez que vinimos a la playa… lo recuerda?... solo que esa vez no lo usé, porque me quedaba un poquito grande…- dije lo último en un susurro y algo sonrojada. Pues si bien el conjunto es encantador y del color blanco que tanto me gusta, la parte que cubre los pechos era una talla más grande que la mía en esa ocación, pero gracias a mi buena alimentación y a la divina providencia, he logrado llenar esta talla, agradezco por estar en un gigai, pues ya que tiene las condiciones iguales a las de un humano, y como estoy en la edad del desarrollo (en al guigai claro), pude desarrollarme… claro que en altura no puedo decir mucho_

-¿que? – la sola mención de Rangiku ya no le gustó, conociendo los gustos de esta, pues solo pudo imaginar algo muy diminuto, aunque no le aclaró si era o no un traje de baño

_-Karin te dijo a que hora estarían libres, iremos juntas – me levanté y me subí al armario, cuidando que la falda no se me suba, pues hacía tanto calor que tuve que usar una similar a la que solía usar en el instituto, acampanada y con tableados de color violeta, combinándola con una blusa con cuello en "o" que se amoldaba a mi cuerpo, de color azul y sin mangas_

-si… a eso de las cuatro…- camine para sentarme en mi cama, el día estaba caluroso, y la ventilación no era suficiente, abrí la ventana.

_-recién es la una treinta, tengo tiempo…- dije acomodándome en el futón, pero como hacía calor, decidí bajar y recostarme en la alfombra, se estaba más fresquita ahí, en días como estos._

Vi como se acomodaba para leer el maga, se tendió en la alfombra y empezó a juguetear con sus piernas, vaya que tenía magníficas piernas, y el movimiento de balanceo que hacía, dejaba que la falda se balanceara ligeramente, y desde mi perspectiva, podía notar la presión que soportaban sus pechos al estar con los brazos muy juntitos a ella creando apoyo bajo su quijada

-Iré a traer un jugo, quieres – le ofrecí, pues si seguía observándola no aguantaría mucho el no saltar sobre ella

_-claro, y si tienes hielo sería bueno – le miré, estaba algo nervioso, no se pero diría que esconde algo, ya quisiera yo saber lo que esconde, últimamente lo veo muy raro._

_Cuando salió sentí la habitación vacía, me acerqué a la ventana para sentir la brisa, era refrescante, pero no suficiente. Miré entonces que el ventilador estaba en la velocidad mínima, decidí ponerlo en media… aunque sería mejor esperar a Ichigo y él que lo haga, pero, se que no lo hará, porque sigue sin dejar de lado ese celular, acaso tendrá algo que no quiere que vea, será una foto de alguna mujer desnuda jijiji… no él no es así, una vez vi que tenía muchas fotos de sus amigos, en especial de Tatsuki y de Inoue, siempre las dos juntas, no vi que tuviera una mía, tal vez prefiere que sus compañeros de la universidad no sepan de mi y por eso no me pidió que pose para una, ¿Pero que me pasa, porque de repente me pongo triste? Ni que fuera la gran cosa que tenga mas fotos de ella que de mí, bueno no importa, cuando tenga oportunidad me tomo una y si queda bien la bajaré a su compu y luego me la guardaré para mi, ya que no tengo fotografías, es más me pregunto porque no tengo fotos, mmmm, Nii sama tiene una mía, de cuando dancé en año nuevo, también las hay en los registros de la academia de shinigamis, y hasta Ukitake taicho tiene una donde estoy entrenando, junto a mis compañeros de división, inclusive Renji tiene una donde me otorgan la insignia de teniente, pero yo no tengo una mía, vaya, le pediré a ese descerebrado cabeza de naranja que me tome una y que me la pase, y sino quiere yo misma lo haré… obligándolo, quiero una foto mía, una donde esté de shinigami y otra dentro del gigai… Bueno por ahora mejor me subo a una silla e intento aumentar la velocidad del ventilador…_

-Rukia el… PERO QUE COÑOS HACES? – esta mujer estaba loca, como se le ocurre subirse a una silla inclinada a medias apoyada en la pared?

_-No me grites que me desconcentras…-_

-que intentas…?- dije dejando los jugos en mi escritorio para ir a ayudarla, si es que no mantenía el equilibrio, que a mi parecer pasaría de un momento a otro

_-Intento subir la velocidad del ventilador…- me incliné un poco hacia el ventilador, teniendo cuidado de mantener el equilibrio de la silla_

-deja que lo haga yo…- dije acercándome, pero agachando la vista, porque sino, tendría un ángulo muy placentero de sus muslos y sus nalgas, y estoy seguro que no pasaría desapercibido para ella

_- tú sostén la silla para que no me caiga –dije logrando por fin mi cometido–listo– dije triunfante, intentando erguirme, pues confiaba en que si me caía Ichigo me sostendría_

-espera no te muevas que no… -

_-AAAAAHHH ICHIGO!... AUCH – se que caí, estoy segura, pero… no me duele nada, tal vez un poco el trasero, pero, hay algo más debajo de mi y sobre mí…? no quiero ver_

-estas bien…?- dije sujetándola con firmeza de la cabeza, pues espero que no se la haya golpeado, sus ojos están apretados, como conteniendo el dolor

_-sí…- dije por fin alzando la vista – gracias…- intenté tomarme la cabeza pero noté que mis brazos estaban atrapados contra Ichigo, que estaba casi abrazándome? y una de sus manos sosteniéndome la nuca, y la otra, sosteniéndome un glúteo?... oh creo que él no se da cuenta de eso, sin duda ya se habría alejado… porque habría notado que esta tocándome directamente, su mano es muy caliente… y suave ahora que lo siento… pero que coños, mejor no pienso en eso_

-que bueno – dije aliviado, aún manteniendo el equilibrio sobre mis rodillas, sosteniendo su cabeza y sus… mi mano esta en sus glúteos?, o no, no es buena señal, espero no se haya dado cuenta, después de todo esta sentada sobre mi mano, como paso esto? Lo único que recuerdo es haberla sujetado de la cintura antes que caiga y puse una mano en su cabeza y caímos yo arrodillado y ella en mis brazos… como es que mi amo esta ahí?

_-esto Ichigo… podrías… soltarme?- mi vos era claramente dubitativa, y sentía el calor de su cuerpo muy junto al mío, es más fuerte que el calor veraniego en el que estamos, y su mano sigue ahí, creo que no la quita justamente porque estoy sentada encima, hay no…_

-sí…- la ayudé a reincorporarse, pero seguía sentada en mi mano, y sin pensarlo le presioné el glúteo, era suave y firme

_-Ichigo…- mi vos sonó como un gemido, él… el muy baka me había presionada la nalga!_

-Lo siento, fue sin querer…- era obvio que ella sabía que yo sabía donde estaba mi mano – en verdad – dije desviando la mirada, noté que mi cuerpo y en especial mi rostro se enrojecía, y retiré bruscamente mi mano

_-Auch…- al intentar pararme noté que una pierna se me había lastimado, nada grave, pero si la movía ahora me dolería, así que me quedé sentada ahí_

-estas bien? – me preocupó su quejido, y como aún estaba de rodillas frente a ella era pertinente hacerle una revisión

-_sí… debí golpearme la rodilla, me duele, pero no es nada de que preocuparse, deja que me quede un rato – dije frotándome la zona afectada_

-deja que te revise – me incliné hacia su rodilla y empezaba a adquirir un color morado- puedes flexionarla? – le cuestioné

_-sí, supongo – y lo hice_

_Noté que no tenía problema para hacerlo, pero al verla de nuevo y querer preguntarle si le dolía, del camino de su rodilla hacia su rostro estaban sus piernas, y vaya vista!; con la pierna izquierda flexionada su falda se había suspendido y me mostraba una vista que me resultó excitante y tierna a la vez, de las braguitas de color blanco que llevaba puesta._

_Ichigo, después de frotarme levemente la rodilla, vi que me observaba las pierna y mis bragas!, vaya descarado, ni siquiera intenta disimularlo, en su rostro se formó una sonrisa imperceptible… -te gusta lo que vez? – le dije y el desvió la vista intentando no mirarme_

-veo que estas bien…- le dije sentándome a su lado, porque al parecer no pensaba levantarse, es más, extendió a todo su largo las piernas y las abrió… haciendo que mi temperatura suba… me estaba provocando o que?

_-hace más brisa – dije apoyándome en el piso sobre mis codos, y él permanecía sentado sin mirarme, vaya que era tan fácil de ponerlo nervioso_

-supongo…- observé sus piernas, me encantaba hacerlo, eran muy torneadas y estoy seguro de que tiene un buen agarre… me pregunto que haría si la aprisiono entre mi cuerpo y el suelo aquí mismo? Se que me esta retando, se dio cuenta de que la estaba observando y ahora me tienta la muy descarada a que vuelva a hacerlo, claro que si lo hago no querré detenerme, pero, no estaría mal darle un poco de lo que me reta a obtener

_-vaya Kurosaki kun, quien lo habría pensado de ti – se que sabe que yo se que me vio, no sabe disimular, y solo quiero que intente algo para dejarlo tumbado en el piso y que aprenda a no mirarme de esa manera_

-Sí- dije mirándola fijo – quien lo habría pensado – continué, pero mientras lo hacia me acerqué tanto a ella que hice que se recostara en el suelo

_-eres igual que todos – le dije mirándolo a los ojos con la misma intensidad que él me miraba_

-No señorita Kuchiki, no soy igual a todos – me acerqué peligrosamente a su rostro, manteniendo el control, porque estaba al borde de propinarle un beso ahí mismo

_-Así que…- su voz sonaba de manera atrayente, y no sabía como responder, su cercanía me intimidaba – me demostrarás que eres diferente? – dije sin pensarlo_

-claro, te lo demostraré – y sin más aprisioné de sus labios, tan suaves, tan cálidos y… tiesos, vaya que no ponía nada de su parte, pero no me rendiré tan fácil

_El muy imbécil me esta besando, sabía que lo haría, pero… no pensé que me dejaría sin norte, reaccioné lentamente, su ritmo era suave, y sus labios eran cálidos, no pensé que se sintiera tan bien, por mí dejaría que me robe la razón, pero quiero estar consiente aunque él no me deje mucho en que pensar_

Mordí su labio inferior suavemente, soltó un gemido que hizo que su cuerpo temblara, y entreabrió los labios, la entretuve jugando aún sin ingresar mi lengua y poder degustar su sabor, todavía no quería hacerlo, primero quería que se acostumbre a mi ritmo ya que sus labios están dubitativos, atraje su cuerpo hacia el mío, y una de sus piernas me sujetó por la cadera, la izquierda la mantuvo reposando en el piso, y mis manos recorrieron su espalda…

_Sentía que me perdía, sentí como acariciaba mi cuerpo, y me entró calor, me abracé a su cuello, pero no por mucho, me besaba y uno que otro segundo se alejaba lo suficiente para que ambos tomemos aire, pero no demasiado, pues inmediatamente volvía a besarme de esa manera tan apasionada, y me encantaba, puse mis manos en su rostro y él me sujetó por la cadera, por fin ingresó su lengua mi boca, causando que suelte un suspiro casi gemido, me agradaba sentirlo peleando con mi lengua, su sabor era dulce, casi igual que el chocolate, y el calor que desprendía su cuerpo me consumía…_

Sabía a chocolate, sin duda alguna, sus manos suavemente acariciaban mi rostro, y no pude más que atraerla más a mi, y poder sentir su cuerpo, solo quería recostarla para tener más libertad de acariciarla, lo suficiente como para quedar algo satisfecho, pues nunca me cansaría de hacerlo si me lo permitiera

_No se en que momento él estaba sobre mí, y empezaba a besarme el cuello, y cerca a la oreja, hacía que me derrita, sentí su mano sobre mi muslo, acariciándolo, pero estaba algo dubitativo, lo atraje hacia mí con mis piernas, envolviéndolo, sentí un bulto chocar contra mi entrepierna, supe que estaba excitado, pero no se detuvo, lo acaricie por la espalda sobre su camiseta del número 15 que recuerdo siempre tuvo…_

No me bastaba con darle caricias, quería poseerla, probar la piel de todo su cuerpo centímetro a centímetro, por eso corrí el sierre de su blusa, y pude notar que su sujetador se abría por delante, y con mis dientes me deshice de esa prenda, dejando a mi vista sus dos montículos, coronados en la cima con dos botones de color del chocolate, y me resultaron tentadores, los probé, escuché como ella gemía y su espalda se arqueaba causando otro rose entre nuestros sexos, me estremecí y ahogue un gemido mordiendo uno de sus pezones…

_Cada sensación que me provoca era diferente, cada una más excitante que la anterior, quería sentirlo dentro de mí, pero no se si sería propicio, sus besos me quitan la razón y sus caricias hacen que mi cuerpo pida el suyo, pero, el sabe al igual que yo, que si continuamos ambos nos volveremos adictos el uno al otro si no paramos, abrí los ojos, vi que estaba a la altura de mis pechos, aún lamiéndome y mordiéndome, y su mano libre acariciaba cada vez más hacia mi cadera, haciendo que mi falda quede totalmente enroscada en mi cintura, sentí como bordeaba la tela de mi braga alrededor de mis nalgas… tuve que retener un gemido cuando me presionó_

Volví hacia su cuello, y bajé de nuevo hacia sus pechos, dejé de acariciar sus piernas, y masajeé su ceno, tan suave y firme, tan exacto al tamaño de mis manos, ella esta agitada, la escucho jadear y me enloquece, chupo uno de sus pezones mientras atiendo al otro pellizcándolo entre mis dedos, ella continua con sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, su agarre es fieme, y si no fuera por nuestras prendas, yo estaría dentro de ella ya…

_Me sujeté de la alfombra, pues era lo más cercano que tenía, para luego volver a sujetarme de él, por sus brazos, lo agarré por el cabello, evitando que se aleje de mis pechos, me encantaba lo que me hacía…_

Sentí que sus piernas se aflojaban y caían a un lado flexionadas, no se en que momento quedé entre sus piernas, pero me encantaba tenerla así, tan sumisa, era diferente a como se comportaba en realidad, y poder verla sonrojarse me encanta, acariciando la piel de su ombligo y saltando su falda, llegué hacia sus piernas, y sin siquiera darle una pista de lo que haría, con mi dedo medio empecé a presionar su botón de placer, ella gimió, y me sorprendió que estuviera húmeda, mantuve un ritmo suave, sin excitarla demasiado, mientras sentía como me dolía mi erección…

_Sentí tantas sensaciones cuando presionó por primera vez mi sexo que casi grité, y ahora aún es tan placentero… quiero sentirlo, quiero que me brinde más placer, pero no lo hará, se que esta consiente de que no debemos… -Ichigo – dije casi en un susurro – hazlo – le dije cuando me miró indicándole que estaba bien lo que él al igual que yo deseaba_

-No…- tuve que responderle, pues no quería que luego se arrepienta, y dejé de masturbarla, y escondí mi rostro entre sus pechos

_Lo empujé hacia un lado y me puse sobre él, no admitiría un no por respuesta – esta bien Ichigo – susurré cerca de su rostro, besándolo suave en los labios y las mejillas – nadie tiene que enterarse – dije aún más bajo, y como se que le encanta proteger y es posesivo le dije – hazme tuya – susurrando en sus labios mirándolo directo a los ojos, sin dudas, me quité la blusa y la arroje no se a donde…_

La observé embelesado, me encantaba que fuera así, tan mandona y también sumisa, sonreí al verla arrojar su prenda, la atraje hacia mí, y la abracé – te haré mía – dije con posesividad, pues si ahora la unía a mí, no dejaría que se aleje nunca - pero si lo hago ahora, no me pidas que luego te deje, porque no te haré caso – le advertí

_-esta bien… y lo mismo para ti – le respondí, pues estaba convencida de que nunca nos alejaríamos, ya que hace mucho me di cuenta que su alma y la mía siempre estuvieron predestinadas_

Mientras la besaba corrí el cierre de su falda, la recosté a mi lado, y separándome un poco de ella le quite esas dos prendas, dejándola completamente desnuda, pero no se dejó ver, pues inmediatamente se abrazó a mi, y empezó a pelear con mi cinturón y el sierre de mi pantalón, yo me quité la polera, y le ayudé con los pantalones, ambos quedamos mirándonos de rodillas frente a frente, pude notar gracias a la luz que ingresaba fuertemente por la ventana todo su cuerpo sonrosado, y con marcas de mis mordidas sobre sus pechos, y vi como sus ojos bajaban hacia mi sexo, eso me excitó, y yo pude ver el suave bellos que crecía alrededor de su cavidad, la cual se que esta húmeda y casi lista, la atraje hacia mí y la besé con más pasión, ella bajó sus manos por mi cuerpo y acarició temblorosa mi pene, mientras yo sostenía su cabeza de manera ladeada y la besaba, y mi otra mano viajaba hacia su sexo, su menudo cuerpo estaba caliente, introduje un dedo por entre sus glúteos, y logré llegar a la entrada de su cavidad, estaba muy húmeda y la froté aún más, ambos gemíamos…

_Empecé a frotar su verga en mi clítoris, sensaciones placenteras hacían vibrar mi cuerpo al igual que a él, me apegue mas a su cuerpo, y él empujó sus caderas contra las mías, sujetándome por las nalgas con ambas manos, sentí como se introdujo en mí sin hacerlo por completo, ambos gritamos…_

Alcé sus brazos y los puse alrededor de mi cuerpo, luego la conduje lentamente para apoyarla contras el armario, logrando mi propósito, la alcé por los muslos y ella se enredó en mi cuerpo, sujetándose firmemente con sus piernas, y en un movimiento ingresé en ella…

_No pude evitar gritar y dejar de besarlo y abrazarme a él, el dolor fue mucho, pero él me distrae con sus besos para no acordarme del mismo, permaneció quieto escuché que me dijo suavemente un – lo siento – luego empecé a sentirlo caliente dentro de mí, y moví las caderas apoyada el en armario y en su cuerpo…_

Me mecí lento, ella jadeaba, y mientras aumentaba el ritmo, ella se volvía sonora, intenté ahogar sus gemidos de placer en mis propios labios, pero era imposible, pues yo también empezaba a gemir, sus uñas se prendieron como garras en mi nuca, sentía como su vagina se presionaba a mi alrededor, sentí como después de unos minutos ella se estremecía y soltó un gritó que intentó ahogar, grabando mi nombre en sus labios, mientras su cuerpo temblaba por la hola de placer… y me llevaba con ella

_Mi conciencia se fue, pero no sin antes sentir como él se vaciaba dentro de mi, su cálido ser penetraba hasta lo más profundo, ambos llegamos al clímax…_

Aflojé mi agarre, haciendo que ella quede sentada sobre mis muslos y muy abrazada a mí… sonreí, después de haber soñado con ella tantas veces haciéndole el amor, ahora este sueño se cumplía, y estaba contento, porque ella también se que lo deseaba…

_-Ichigo – le llamé ya cuando nos recostamos en el piso para recuperar nuestras fuerzas, él me mantenía abrazada a la altura de su pecho, miré hacia arriba y vi que me sonreía, nunca lo había visto sonreír así, tan sereno, calmado, feliz… supe que esperaba a que diga algo, y yo lo diría…- tomémonos una fotografía –_

Siempre me sorprende, nunca imaginé que me diría esto, su cabello esta completamente revuelto, sus mejillas están de color rosa, y aún así me pide una fotografía…?- entonces vístete – le sugerí, pues aunque quiera volver a hacerla mía, se que debo esperar, pues puedo causar que el día de mañana aparezca adolorida…

_-No, hazlo ahora, para tener este momento grabado – dije, pues la verdad era que quería poder verlo cada que pueda, de esta manera, sin su ceño fruncido y una expresión muy relajada que me hace quererlo aún más, pero no se lo diré_

-estas segura? – le cuestioné sonriendo, pues, me encantaría tener una foto de ella conmigo así, justo después de haberla hecho mía por primera vez…

_-sí…- dije segura_

Extendí mi brazo y atraje mi celular sin dejar de abrazarla, por fin podría tener una fotografía suya, algo que podre tener con orgullo – lista – dije acomodándola más cerca de mi rostro – ahí va…- dije y en cuanto lo dije ella me besó… y tomé la fotografía… y cuando la observé la foto, ella desprendía un brillo singular, que también me envolvía… Aunque salió algo chueca, es una maravillosa fotografía que siempre conservaré, y desde ahora cada momento le tomaré una, porque ella, es la única que puede desprender esta luz e iluminar mis días haciendo que cese la lluvia…

**FIN**

**IR=RI**

**Espero les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios… y ahora me voy ha tratar de inspirar en mi proyecto… deséenme suerte**

**Ja ne**

**Rukia Nair**


End file.
